forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gardrath Roaringhorn
| reckoning = | dob = 984 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1019 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Gardrath Roaringhorn was a member of the Roaringhorn clan in Cormyr around the turn of the 11 century DR. He was a courtier and a member of the Griffon Guard—an elite unit of knights that rode griffons. It was his bold and courageous service to the kingdom that earned his family ennoblement in Cormyr, matching the branch of the family that was part of the Waterdhavian nobility. Description Gardrath was tall but fairly thin. He had an intense gaze with eyes of blue that deepened in color when he got emotional. His hair was jet-black, reminiscent of a raven. Personality Gardrath was more reserved and straightlaced than his best friend Aubleth Crownsilver. Gardrath acted like a noble even before he was officially ennobled. Abilities He was a skilled rider of griffons. Activities Gardrath fought valiantly against the black dragon Thauglorimorgorus when he attacked Castle Obarskyr in the . His deeds and previous service earned ennoblement for the Cormyrean branch of the Roaringhorn family. Relationships Gardrath was a close friend of Aubleth Crownsilver, a fellow member of the Griffon Guard. History Shortly after the victory over Thauglor, Gardrath and three companions (Aubleth Crownsilver, Lareth Huntsilver, and Aiken Wyvernspur) came upon the so-called Harp of Healing floating in a glade near the road to Suzail. It was glowing softly in the night and played gentle music as sick and injured people from the surrounding area came to touch it and then disappear into the forest, apparently joyous at being healed or cured. The four felt that such a wondrous curiosity should be controlled by the crown and they took it to the court in Suzail and presented it to the War Wizard on duty at the time. The harp went dark and quiet when they touched it, and it remained in that state whenever any of the four men were within about or six strides from the instrument. The winter in the was unusually harsh and Gardrath contracted a fever that he felt was going to send him to his grave. Before the sickness sapped all his strength, he dressed in his finest pair of boots, took his best sword, and went hunting for wolves in the forest by himself. The next day he was found dead among the bodies of six wolves. His story was told and retold for generations in the barracks of the Purple Dragons. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Members of House Roaringhorn Category:Members of the Griffon Guard